Maafkan Aku Hinata
by Murasaki Nabilah
Summary: Merasa sakit hati karena cinta yang tak terbalaskan, Hinata pun berlari untuk menjauh dari orang yang di cintainya sehingga dia sadar bahwa dia telah tersesat dan sangat jauh dari desa Konoha. Lain lagi dengan Menma seorang yang mirip Naruto betapa ingin mengatakan "Maafkan aku, Hinata," Kepada Hinata yang sudah mati di dunianya. Bagaimana jika Menma bertemu dengan Hinata shinobi?
1. Chapter 1

Maafkan Aku Hinata

Dari : Murasaki NoNameForMyAccount (Nabilah)

Pemilik Anime : ©Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**-Hinata Pov's- **

Disinilah aku berdiri tengah menatap dua sosok insan yang sudah ku anggap bahagia. Naruto dan Sakura yang sudah menikah dan akan menjadi seorang pasangan yang berbahagia dalam berumah tangga.

Aku senang melihat mereka bahagia namun hatiku juga sakit jika mengingat aku yang ingin hidup bahagia bersama Naruto.

Kurasa, Naruto begitu cocok dengan Sakura. Mana mungkin, aku mau merebutnya kembali dan merusak kebahagian yang sudah mereka ciptakan setelah sekian lama menunggu.

Untuk apa aku bersedih hanya karena hal itu? Kurasa, aku harus melupakan Naruto sampai impianku yang ingin hidup bahagia dengannya.

"Hinata-sama, anda kenapa?" Kudengan suara Neji nii-san memanggil namaku. Sepertinya, suara Neji nii-san di samping tempat aku berdiri.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya. Aku terdiam lalu tersenyum kepadanya. "Tidak. Aku hanya bahagia melihat mereka bisa hidup dengan bahagia," Kataku berbohong pada Neji nii-san.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau sebenarnya berbohong dan aku juga sudah tahu bahwa kau sebenarnya berat menerima semua kenyataan ini. Dia bukanlah jodohmu. Mungkin, jodohmu akan lebih baik dari pada dia," Kata Neji nii-san dengan lembut.

Aku kaget karena pikiranku seperti sedang di baca olehnya. "Kurasa begitu. Aku harap, aku bisa melupakan semua ini," Kataku sambil menahan air mata yang ingin keluar.

Sial, Kenapa hatiku jadi sesakit ini melihat mereka berdua berpelukan dan saling memberikan cincin? Kenapa hatiku merasa tercabit-cabit melihatnya?

Kurasa, aku harus segera pergi dari tempat ini sebelum air mataku mengalir keluar. Aku tidak mau bila mereka melihat aku menangis seperti ini. Pasti akan sangat memalukan.

Aku pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Neji menegurku untuk kembali tapi aku tidak peduli. Langkah kakiku yang semula ringan menjadi cepat sampai akhirnya seperti orang yang sedang berlari.

Aku tidak peduli dengan teriakan mereka. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak mau ambil peduli.

Aku terus berlari secepat mungkin sehingga aku bisa menjauh dari tempat itu. Tempat dimana Naruto dan Sakura menikah.

Mereka menikah di belakang pahatan patung hokage. Aku pun berhenti berlari. Aku pun membuka mataku. Baru kusadari aku sudah jauh dari tempat itu bahkan menurutku ini sudah jauh dari desa Konoha.

Oh tidak, aku tersesat!

**-Hinata End Pov's-**

* * *

**-Di Dunia Lain-**

Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut merah lurus, bermata berwarna biru laut, berkulit tan, bertubuh tegap, berbadan tinggi, dan berjubah aneh tengah mondar-mandir tak karuan di kamarnya. Terlihat seekor rubah kecil bengong sekaligus bingung dengan tingkah laku majikannya.

Nama majikannya itu adalah Namikaze Menma. Dia memiliki rambut lurus yang pendek berwarna kemerahan seperti Ibunya. Dia adalah keluarga manusia rubah.

Dia hidup dan di besarkan di puri tua di dekat hutan yang di kenal masyarakat sekitar dengan sebutan 'Hutan Para Rubah'.

Hutan itu mendapat julukan 'Hutan Para Rubah' karena memang disana banyak rubah. Masyarakat juga berpikir bahwa rubah adalah hewan yang licik.

"Emm... tuan, kenapa dari tadi anda mondar-mandir terus? Aku kan jadi pusing," Keluh Kurama.

"Hah, diamlah! Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku ini sedang gelisah?!" Bentak Menma sambil menoleh ke arah Kurama yang sedang menatap dinding puri.

"Kenapa gelisah?" Tanya Kurama lagi. "Karena, Hinata-chan sekarang ini sedang melakukan operasi karena dia mengidap penyakit paru-paru basah," Jawab Menma dengan nada panik.

"Siapa itu, Hinata?" Tanya Kurama tidak paham. "Masih kah kau ingat dengan kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu sebelum dia meninggalkan area hutan di dekat puri yang di jadikan tempat tinggalnya sebelum dia meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya yang lama itu?" Tanya Menma pada Kurama.

* * *

**-Flash Back-**

- 3 Tahun Yang Lalu-

Menma tampak melihat seorang gadis turun dari benda yang menurutnya sangat aneh. Bukan hanya gadis itu, beberapa manusia lainnya juga turun.

Menma mulai bisa mengendus bau harum manusia-manusia itu, Ingin rasanya, dia langsung menerkam keluarga tersebut.

Tapi, dia harus menunggu sampai waktunya tiba. Sebelumnya, dia sudah memiliki rencana ampuh supaya dia bisa menjebak semua keluarga itu.

Pertama-tama dia buntuti keluarga itu. Sampai akhirnya dia tahu bahwa satu gadis yang begitu polos dan sepertinya mudah untuk di tipu tanpa harus di curigai oleh gadis itu sendiri.

Kepolosan gadis itu membuat gadis itu mudah untuk di bohongi apa lagi dijebak. Ya, gadis yang di maksud adalah gadis yang tadi dia lihat pertama kali keluar dari benda aneh yang belum pernah dia lihat.

Karena ini masih siang hari, dia merasa kalau dia memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengatur rencananya. Dia pun pulang ke puri tua bersama rubah yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Menma, kau habis darimana?" Tanya Kushina. "Tadi, aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar hutan," Jawab Menma dengan santainya.

Kini tubuhnya yang tadi berwujud rubah kembali ke wujud manusia. "Ibu kira, kau tadi pergi ke desa dan melanggar aturan," Kata Kushina sambil mengambil satu potong daging mentah segar untuk Menma.

"Tentu saja tidak, Bu," Balas Menma sambil mengambil garpu dan pisau kecil untuk memotong daging mentah segar yang sudah di siapkan sang Ibu untuk dirinya. Tiba-tiba dia melihat rubah kecilnya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan memelas.

Menma tahu bahwa rubah kecil itu juga ingin makan daging mentah segar seperti dia. "Sabarlah Kurama. Nanti, sisanya bisa kuberikan untukmu," Kata Menma sambil memotong kecil-kecil daging mentah segar itu sampai berbentuk dadu.

Tibalah saatnya dia makan siang. Manusia rubah memang bisa beraktifitas di pagi hari mau pun siang hari. Akan tetapi, mereka sangat mudah beraktifitas dan mencari mangsa pada malam hari.

Kembali ke cerita, Menma sedang asyik melahap daging mentah segar yang sudah dia potong seperti potongan dadu. Bukan hanya Menma, semua anggota keluarga juga makan bersama.

Selesai makan, Menma memberikan sisa daging mentah segar kepada Kurama. Kurama pun melahap semua sisa daging mentah itu sampai habis. Setelah itu, dia menyusul sang majikan yang sudah sedari tadi masuk ke kamar.

Baru saja Kurama masuk ke kamar, dia sudah melihat Menma duduk dan seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Tuan, anda kenapa?" Tanya Kurama heran.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat rencana bagus untuk menjebak gadis manusia itu," Jawab Menma.

"Maksud anda, gadis yang siang hari tadi kita lihat?" Tanya Kurama sambil melihat ke arah jendela luar. "Ya, betu sekali!" Jawab Menma. Kurama menatap bingung ke arah Menma.

"Hei, kenapa kau menatapku bingung seperti itu, Kurama?" Tanya Menma sambil membalas tatapan aneh dari Kurama. "Memangnya, anda mau apa dengan gadis itu?" Tanya Kurama lagi.

"Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja aku akan menerkam gadis itu bersama seluruh keluarganya. Apa lagi, dagingnya mungkin akan sangat enak jika di jadikan daging panggang," Kata Menma sambil menghayal daging panggang yang pernah dia makan bersama keluarganya dulu.

"Apa kau akan melakukannya sekarang juga?" Tanya Kurama dengan bodohnya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan menjebak mereka terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menjebak gadis polos itu dulu. Itu akan mempermudah semua rencanaku!" Kata Menma dengan semangat.

"Menma! Jangan ribut!" Tegur Kushina. Rupanya, dari tadi sang Ibu mendengar keributan dari dalam kamar Menma. "Iya, Bu!" Balas Menma setengah berteriak.

"Jadi apa rencana anda?" Tanya Kurama. "Pertama-tama aku berpura-pura sebagai manusia, lalu akan ku ajak dia mengenal lingkungan di hutan itu. Bila dia sudah benar-benar merasa aku adalah manusia barulah pada saat itu akan ku culik dia dan menerkam dia habis-habisan. Setelah selesai ku santap dia, barulah semua keluarganya akan ku terkam dengan bantuan ayah dan ibu," Jelas Menma panjang lebar.

"Wah...Itu kan, namanya kejam!" Balas Kurama. "Jahat apa maksudmu?" Tanya Menma sambil menatap Kurama dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ya, itu namanya anda jahat. Masa, anda tega membohongi dia lalu menyerangnya secara mendadak," Jawab Kurama dengan nada sedih.

"Hei, aku ini manusia rubah. Untuk apa aku kasihan dengan dia. Sudahlah, lagi pula kau akan mendapatkan bagiannya," Tawar Menma.

"TIDAK!" Balas Kurama berteriak.

'_Haduh... ini rubah mulai kumat hati baiknya._' Batin Menma.

**-Malam Harinya-**

Tampak gadis cantik sedang menikmati semilir angin malam di luar rumah. Tampak rambut biru tuanya yang berkilau sedikit terkena angin malam.

Gadis itu sedang duduk di bangku panjang. "Hinata, apa anda tidak takut masuk angin?" Tanya Neji sambil menyebutkan nama gadis itu.

Ya, nama gadis itu adalah Hinata. Matanya berwarna lavender sama seperti mata Neji dan keluarganya yang bermarga Hyuga.

"Tidak. Ini jauh lebih baik, Neji nii-san. Dengan ini, aku bisa melihat bulan dengan nyaman," Jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk bulan yang ada di atas sana.

"Ya, itu memang kebiasaanmu yang suka melihat bulan. Tapi, ini sudah terlalu malam dan kau harus tidur. Ayo cepat masuk," Tegur Neji.

"Tidak mau. Aku akan masuk setelah aku sudah puas melihat bulan," Balas Hinata. "Kau janji akan masuk setelah sudah puas melihat bulan?" Tanya Neji.

"Ya. Aku janji," Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu." Kata Neji lalu masuk ke rumah dan segera tidur. Dia berharap, adik sepupunya itu lekas masuk ke rumah supaya tidak sakit.

Entah sudah berapa kali Hinata melihat bulan saat malam hari seperti ini. Kebiasaannya yang suka akan pemandangan bulan membuat Hinata sulit untuk di ajak tidur.

Hinata hanya ingin tidur bila dia sudah merasa puas akan kegiatannya menatap bulan yang menurutnya sangat indah itu.

"Hei, kau siapa?" Tiba-tiba saja ada suara lelaki yang mengagetkan Hinata. "AAA!" Langsung saja Hinata berteriak keras karena kaget mendapati sosok lain di sampingnya.

Orang itu langsung menutup mulut Hinata sebentar lalu melepas pegangannya pada mulut Hinata.

"Tenanglah, aku bukan orang jahat!" Balas orang itu. Kini Hinata dapat melihat sosok lelaki yang ada di sampingnya.

Ya, itu adalah Menma. "A-aku kira kau orang jahat," Balas Hinata dengan nada takut. "Bukan. Aku orang yang juga tinggal di hutan ini sepertimu," Balas Menma.

"Me-memangnya, rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada polos. "Di dekat sini. Jaraknya juga dekat dengan rumahmu. Aku tinggal di puri tua," Balas Menma sambil menatap ke arah bulan.

'_Untunglah bukan bulan purnama._' Gumam Menma tapi cukup di dengar oleh Hinata.

"Memangnya, ada apa kalau bukan bulan purnama?" Tanya Hinata. Menma tersentak kaget. Rupanya, gadis itu mendengar gumamannya tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku tidak suka pada bulan purnama," Jawab Menma. "Kenapa tidak suka?" Tanya Hinata lagi. "Aku tidak bisa membeitahukan alasannya," Jawab Menma lesu.

'_Ternyata, gadis polos ini suka bertanya._' Batin Menma. "Oh," Balas Hinata ber-oh ria.

"Oh ya, namamu siapa?" Tanya Menma. "Hyuga Hinata. Kalau kau?" Kata Hinata balik menanyai Menma.

"Namaku Namikaze Menma. Salam kenal!" Balas Menma sambil memegang tangan Hinata. "I-iya," Balas Hinata malu-malu.

'_Ternyata dia juga cantik-EH?! Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Tidak Menma! Tidak! Dia yang akan jadi santapanmu nanti. Kau tidak boleh suka pada gadis polos itu!_' Batin Menma dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya Menma. "Aku tidak mau tidur sebelum aku puas melihat bulan itu," Terang Hinata sambil menunjuk bulan yang bersinar terang di atmosfer.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau tahu dimana tempat yang bisa membuatmu puas untuk melihat bulan itu?" Tawar Menma. "Eh? Memangnya ada tempat melihat bulan?" Tanya Hinata polos.

"Ya, akan ku tunjukkan dimana tempatnya," Balas Menma. Senyuman ceria dari wajah Hinata pun muncul. Menma terasa ingin merona merah melihat senyuman itu. Tapi dengan cepat, dia ingat apa tujuan dia melakukan semua ini.

Dia pun mengajak Hinata ke bukit yang banyak pohonnya. Sebenarnya, itu adalah tempat dimana dia juga sering melihat bulan juga tempat dia berubah menjadi seekor rubah jahat.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan," Kata Menma. "Wah, bulannya jadi semakin indah jika di lihat dari bukit ini," Kata Hinata lalu duduk manis sambil menatap bulan.

"Menurutmu, bulan itu sangat indah, ya?" Tanya Menma. "Iya, aku sanga suka melihat keberadaannya di langit malam," Terang Hinata. Akhirnya dia tahu bahwa Hinata sangat suka dengan bulan.

Akan tetapi

"Uhuk...uhuk...uhuk!" Hinata tiba-tiba saja batuk sambil memegangi dadanya. "H-hei, kau kenapa?" Tanya Menma kaget.

"Aku-Uhuk...Tidak apa-apa. Uhuk!" Jawab Hinata sambil terbatuk-batuk. "Baik-baik saja apanya? Jelas-jelas kau batuk. Jelaskan padaku. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?" Tanya Menma panik.

"Uhuk...aku...uhuk..." Balas Hinata. "Aku apanya?" Tanya Menma. "Aku mengidap paru-paru basah...UHUK!" Batuknya makin parah saja dan akhirnya pingsan.

"Gawat!" Seru Menma. Dia pun segera mengantarkan Hinata sampai ke depan pintu rumah. Tapi, dia takut untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Hinata.

Dia takut jika dia harus bermasalah dengan keluarga Hinata. Dia sudah bisa mengira keluarga Hinata menuduh dialah penyebab Hinata bisa sakit seperti ini.

'_Maafkan aku Hinata._' Batin Menma dalam hati. Tangannya sudah siap-siap untuk mengetok pintu rumah Hinata.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Suara ketukan pintu pun mulai terdengar setelah itu Menma segera kabur dari depan pintu rumah ke puri tuanya.

"Iya, siapa? Eh? Hinata!" Seru Neji panik lalu membawa Hinata kedalam.

Setelah itu, keluarga Hyuga pun harus pindah dari tempat tinggal mereka yang baru. Sangat disayangkan, padahal mereka baru saja tinggal disana.

Karena muncul masalah seperti ini membuat mereka harus pindah ke kota untuk mengobati sakit Hinata yang mulai kumat.

Setelah itu, Menma tidak pernah mendengar kabar dari Hinata. Yang dia tahu, Hinata dan keluarganya sekarang ini sudah pergi dari area hutan.

Saat itu, hatinya terasa amat sakit mendengar Hinata pergi dari sini. Kini, barulah dia sadar bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis manusia yang bernama Hinata itu.

Dan sejak saat itu, pikirannya selalu tertuju pada sosok Hinata.

**-Flash Back Off-**

* * *

-Bersambung-


	2. Chapter 2

Maafkan Aku Hinata

Dari : Murasaki NoNameForMyAccount (Nabilah)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**-Flash Back-**

- 3 Tahun Yang Lalu-

Menma tampak melihat seorang gadis turun dari benda yang menurutnya sangat aneh. Bukan hanya gadis itu, beberapa manusia lainnya juga turun.

Menma mulai bisa mengendus bau harum manusia-manusia itu, Ingin rasanya, dia langsung menerkam keluarga tersebut.

Tapi, dia harus menunggu sampai waktunya tiba. Sebelumnya, dia sudah memiliki rencana ampuh supaya dia bisa menjebak semua keluarga itu.

Pertama-tama dia buntuti keluarga itu. Sampai akhirnya dia tahu bahwa satu gadis yang begitu polos dan sepertinya mudah untuk di tipu tanpa harus di curigai oleh gadis itu sendiri.

Kepolosan gadis itu membuat gadis itu mudah untuk di bohongi apa lagi dijebak. Ya, gadis yang di maksud adalah gadis yang tadi dia lihat pertama kali keluar dari benda aneh yang belum pernah dia lihat.

Karena ini masih siang hari, dia merasa kalau dia memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengatur rencananya. Dia pun pulang ke puri tua bersama rubah yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Menma, kau habis darimana?" Tanya Kushina. "Tadi, aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar hutan," Jawab Menma dengan santainya.

Kini tubuhnya yang tadi berwujud rubah kembali ke wujud manusia. "Ibu kira, kau tadi pergi ke desa dan melanggar aturan," Kata Kushina sambil mengambil satu potong daging mentah segar untuk Menma.

"Tentu saja tidak, Bu," Balas Menma sambil mengambil garpu dan pisau kecil untuk memotong daging mentah segar yang sudah di siapkan sang Ibu untuk dirinya. Tiba-tiba dia melihat rubah kecilnya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan memelas.

Menma tahu bahwa rubah kecil itu juga ingin makan daging mentah segar seperti dia. "Sabarlah Kurama. Nanti, sisanya bisa kuberikan untukmu," Kata Menma sambil memotong kecil-kecil daging mentah segar itu sampai berbentuk dadu.

Tibalah saatnya dia makan siang. Manusia rubah memang bisa beraktifitas di pagi hari mau pun siang hari. Akan tetapi, mereka sangat mudah beraktifitas dan mencari mangsa pada malam hari.

Kembali ke cerita, Menma sedang asyik melahap daging mentah segar yang sudah dia potong seperti potongan dadu. Bukan hanya Menma, semua anggota keluarga juga makan bersama.

Selesai makan, Menma memberikan sisa daging mentah segar kepada Kurama. Kurama pun melahap semua sisa daging mentah itu sampai habis. Setelah itu, dia menyusul sang majikan yang sudah sedari tadi masuk ke kamar.

Baru saja Kurama masuk ke kamar, dia sudah melihat Menma duduk dan seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Tuan, anda kenapa?" Tanya Kurama heran.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat rencana bagus untuk menjebak gadis manusia itu," Jawab Menma.

"Maksud anda, gadis yang siang hari tadi kita lihat?" Tanya Kurama sambil melihat ke arah jendela luar. "Ya, betu sekali!" Jawab Menma. Kurama menatap bingung ke arah Menma.

"Hei, kenapa kau menatapku bingung seperti itu, Kurama?" Tanya Menma sambil membalas tatapan aneh dari Kurama. "Memangnya, anda mau apa dengan gadis itu?" Tanya Kurama lagi.

"Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja aku akan menerkam gadis itu bersama seluruh keluarganya. Apa lagi, dagingnya mungkin akan sangat enak jika di jadikan daging panggang," Kata Menma sambil menghayal daging panggang yang pernah dia makan bersama keluarganya dulu.

"Apa kau akan melakukannya sekarang juga?" Tanya Kurama dengan bodohnya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan menjebak mereka terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menjebak gadis polos itu dulu. Itu akan mempermudah semua rencanaku!" Kata Menma dengan semangat.

"Menma! Jangan ribut!" Tegur Kushina. Rupanya, dari tadi sang Ibu mendengar keributan dari dalam kamar Menma. "Iya, Bu!" Balas Menma setengah berteriak.

"Jadi apa rencana anda?" Tanya Kurama. "Pertama-tama aku berpura-pura sebagai manusia, lalu akan ku ajak dia mengenal lingkungan di hutan itu. Bila dia sudah benar-benar merasa aku adalah manusia barulah pada saat itu akan ku culik dia dan menerkam dia habis-habisan. Setelah selesai ku santap dia, barulah semua keluarganya akan ku terkam dengan bantuan ayah dan ibu," Jelas Menma panjang lebar.

"Wah...Itu kan, namanya kejam!" Balas Kurama. "Jahat apa maksudmu?" Tanya Menma sambil menatap Kurama dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ya, itu namanya anda jahat. Masa, anda tega membohongi dia lalu menyerangnya secara mendadak," Jawab Kurama dengan nada sedih.

"Hei, aku ini manusia rubah. Untuk apa aku kasihan dengan dia. Sudahlah, lagi pula kau akan mendapatkan bagiannya," Tawar Menma.

"TIDAK!" Balas Kurama berteriak.

'_Haduh... ini rubah mulai kumat hati baiknya._' Batin Menma.

**-Malam Harinya-**

Tampak gadis cantik sedang menikmati semilir angin malam di luar rumah. Tampak rambut biru tuanya yang berkilau sedikit terkena angin malam.

Gadis itu sedang duduk di bangku panjang. "Hinata, apa anda tidak takut masuk angin?" Tanya Neji sambil menyebutkan nama gadis itu.

Ya, nama gadis itu adalah Hinata. Matanya berwarna lavender sama seperti mata Neji dan keluarganya yang bermarga Hyuga.

"Tidak. Ini jauh lebih baik, Neji nii-san. Dengan ini, aku bisa melihat bulan dengan nyaman," Jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk bulan yang ada di atas sana.

"Ya, itu memang kebiasaanmu yang suka melihat bulan. Tapi, ini sudah terlalu malam dan kau harus tidur. Ayo cepat masuk," Tegur Neji.

"Tidak mau. Aku akan masuk setelah aku sudah puas melihat bulan," Balas Hinata. "Kau janji akan masuk setelah sudah puas melihat bulan?" Tanya Neji.

"Ya. Aku janji," Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu." Kata Neji lalu masuk ke rumah dan segera tidur. Dia berharap, adik sepupunya itu lekas masuk ke rumah supaya tidak sakit.

Entah sudah berapa kali Hinata melihat bulan saat malam hari seperti ini. Kebiasaannya yang suka akan pemandangan bulan membuat Hinata sulit untuk di ajak tidur.

Hinata hanya ingin tidur bila dia sudah merasa puas akan kegiatannya menatap bulan yang menurutnya sangat indah itu.

"Hei, kau siapa?" Tiba-tiba saja ada suara lelaki yang mengagetkan Hinata. "AAA!" Langsung saja Hinata berteriak keras karena kaget mendapati sosok lain di sampingnya.

Orang itu langsung menutup mulut Hinata sebentar lalu melepas pegangannya pada mulut Hinata.

"Tenanglah, aku bukan orang jahat!" Balas orang itu. Kini Hinata dapat melihat sosok lelaki yang ada di sampingnya.

Ya, itu adalah Menma. "A-aku kira kau orang jahat," Balas Hinata dengan nada takut. "Bukan. Aku orang yang juga tinggal di hutan ini sepertimu," Balas Menma.

"Me-memangnya, rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada polos. "Di dekat sini. Jaraknya juga dekat dengan rumahmu. Aku tinggal di puri tua," Balas Menma sambil menatap ke arah bulan.

'_Untunglah bukan bulan purnama._' Gumam Menma tapi cukup di dengar oleh Hinata.

"Memangnya, ada apa kalau bukan bulan purnama?" Tanya Hinata. Menma tersentak kaget. Rupanya, gadis itu mendengar gumamannya tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku tidak suka pada bulan purnama," Jawab Menma. "Kenapa tidak suka?" Tanya Hinata lagi. "Aku tidak bisa membeitahukan alasannya," Jawab Menma lesu.

'_Ternyata, gadis polos ini suka bertanya._' Batin Menma. "Oh," Balas Hinata ber-oh ria.

"Oh ya, namamu siapa?" Tanya Menma. "Hyuga Hinata. Kalau kau?" Kata Hinata balik menanyai Menma.

"Namaku Namikaze Menma. Salam kenal!" Balas Menma sambil memegang tangan Hinata. "I-iya," Balas Hinata malu-malu.

'_Ternyata dia juga cantik-EH?! Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Tidak Menma! Tidak! Dia yang akan jadi santapanmu nanti. Kau tidak boleh suka pada gadis polos itu!_' Batin Menma dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya Menma. "Aku tidak mau tidur sebelum aku puas melihat bulan itu," Terang Hinata sambil menunjuk bulan yang bersinar terang di atmosfer.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau tahu dimana tempat yang bisa membuatmu puas untuk melihat bulan itu?" Tawar Menma. "Eh? Memangnya ada tempat melihat bulan?" Tanya Hinata polos.

"Ya, akan ku tunjukkan dimana tempatnya," Balas Menma. Senyuman ceria dari wajah Hinata pun muncul. Menma terasa ingin merona merah melihat senyuman itu. Tapi dengan cepat, dia ingat apa tujuan dia melakukan semua ini.

Dia pun mengajak Hinata ke bukit yang banyak pohonnya. Sebenarnya, itu adalah tempat dimana dia juga sering melihat bulan juga tempat dia berubah menjadi seekor rubah jahat.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan," Kata Menma. "Wah, bulannya jadi semakin indah jika di lihat dari bukit ini," Kata Hinata lalu duduk manis sambil menatap bulan.

"Menurutmu, bulan itu sangat indah, ya?" Tanya Menma. "Iya, aku sangat suka melihat keberadaannya di langit malam," Terang Hinata. Akhirnya dia tahu bahwa Hinata sangat suka dengan bulan.

Akan tetapi

"Uhuk...uhuk...uhuk!" Hinata tiba-tiba saja batuk sambil memegangi dadanya. "H-hei, kau kenapa?" Tanya Menma kaget.

"Aku-Uhuk...Tidak apa-apa. Uhuk!" Jawab Hinata sambil terbatuk-batuk. "Baik-baik saja apanya? Jelas-jelas kau batuk. Jelaskan padaku. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?" Tanya Menma panik.

"Uhuk...aku...uhuk..." Balas Hinata. "Aku apanya?" Tanya Menma. "Aku mengidap paru-paru basah...UHUK!" Batuknya makin parah saja dan akhirnya pingsan.

"Gawat!" Seru Menma. Dia pun segera mengantarkan Hinata sampai ke depan pintu rumah. Tapi, dia takut untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Hinata.

Dia takut jika dia harus bermasalah dengan keluarga Hinata. Dia sudah bisa mengira keluarga Hinata menuduh dialah penyebab Hinata bisa sakit seperti ini.

'_Maafkan aku Hinata._' Batin Menma dalam hati. Tangannya sudah siap-siap untuk mengetok pintu rumah Hinata.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Suara ketukan pintu pun mulai terdengar setelah itu Menma segera kabur dari depan pintu rumah ke puri tuanya.

"Iya, siapa? Eh? Hinata!" Seru Neji panik lalu membawa Hinata kedalam.

Setelah itu, keluarga Hyuga pun harus pindah dari tempat tinggal mereka yang baru. Sangat disayangkan, padahal mereka baru saja tinggal disana.

Karena muncul masalah seperti ini membuat mereka harus pindah ke kota untuk mengobati sakit Hinata yang mulai kumat.

Setelah itu, Menma tidak pernah mendengar kabar dari Hinata. Yang dia tahu, Hinata dan keluarganya sekarang ini sudah pergi dari area hutan.

Saat itu, hatinya terasa amat sakit mendengar Hinata pergi dari tempat tinggal barunya. Kini, barulah dia sadar bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis manusia yang bernama Hinata itu.

**-Flash Back Off-**

* * *

"Oh, jadi maksudmu Hinata yang itu?" Tanya Kurama. "Tentu saja. Dasar rubah pelupa!" Seru Menma.

**BLETAK!**

"Aduh... Sakit tuan!" Keluh Kurama sambil menahan sakit. Terlihat tangannya memegangi kepala yang sudah benjol karena di jitak sang majikan.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Teriak Menma. "BERISIK!" Tiba-tiba ada suara sang Ibu dari luar kamar. Menma langsung jadi malas bicara mendengar teriakan sang Ibu yang sangat pemarah baginya. Ya, sebenarnya, dari dulu Ibunya juga memang sudah memiliki sifat pemarah.

**-Beberapa Hari Kemudian-**

Hari ini Menma mendengar kabar Hinata gagal di operasi dan meninggal malam tadi. Menma sangat sedih mendengarnya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di kamar.

Semua keluarga khawatir akan keadaan Menma. Ayah dan Ibunya sudah membujuk Menma dengan segala cara. Seperti akan mencarikan daging super segar yang dari dulu Menma inginkan.

Tapi, semua itu tidak akan pernah berhasil. Sampai detik ini, Ayah, Ibu, dan Kurama rubah milik Menma hanya dapat menunggu sampai Menma mau keluar dari kamarnya.

'_Hinata-chan...maafkan aku... maaf kalau aku meninggalkanmu sendiri..._' Batin Menma sedih. Menma sangat ingin minta maaf pada Hinata. Tapi, apa daya. Hinata yang dia kenal sekarang sudah meninggalkan dunia.

'_Apakah aku harus merasakan sakit hati seperti ini untuk ratusan tahun. Aku tidak mau ini terjadi._' Batin Menma dengan penuh penyesalan.

* * *

**-Dunia Shinobi-**

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak ingat jalan pulang," Kata Hinata dengan nada panik.

**BLAR!**

Tiba-tiba saja, Hinata melihat sebuah lubang di dekat tempat dia berdiri. "EH?!"

**Bruk!**

Sialnya, Hinata malah terpleset dan setengah badannya masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut. "Bagaimana ini? Apa aku akan mati setelah masuk ke dalam lubang ini?" Tanya Hinata panik entah pada siapa.

"Neji nii-san, Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, dan semua teman-teman terbaikku. Tolong maafkan aku..." Kata Hinata yang merasa dirinya akan menghilang setelah masuk ke dalam dimensi lubang aneh tersebut.

Pegangannya mulai melemah karena dia merasa ada kekuatan lain yang berusaha menarik tubuhnya masuk. "TOLONGLAH AKU...! NEJI NII-SAN!" Jerit Hinata sekeras-kerasnya. Berharap bahwa sang Kakak bisa mendengar teriakannya.

Di tempat pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura, Neji bisa dengan jelas mendengar teriakan Hinata. Anehnya yang dapat mendengar teriakan tersebut hanyalah Neji, Lee dan Tenten. "Neji, itu kan suara Hinata?" Tanya Tenten panik.

"Iya, aku juga mendengarnya!" Balas Lee tak mau kalah. "Aku juga mendengar teriakan Hinata. Ayo kita datangi sumber suara," Kata Neji dengan tegas.

Mereka bertiga pun mendeteksi suara Hinata. Tiba-tiba saja suara Hinata melemah dan pada saat itu mereka sudah berada di hutan yang jauh dari desa Konohagakure. "Hei, Neji! Itu Hinata!" Seru Tenten.

"Hinata-sama!" Seru Neji panik melihat sang adik sudah mulai lemas. Sayangnya, mereka terlambat untuk menolong. Hinata sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam lubang. Kemudian, lubang tersebut mengecil semakin mengecil sampai tak terlihat lagi.

"Hinata-sama, maafkan aku yang telah lalai menjagamu," Sesal Neji. "Hinata-chan..." Panggil Tenten dengan suara lemah lalu pandangannya mengabur karena pingsan. "Tenten!" Seru Neji kaget melihat Tenten terkapar lemas.

"Neji, mungkin Tenten kaget melihat teman terbaiknya menghilang di bawa oleh dimensi lubang tadi," Tebak Lee. "Ya, aku tahu itu. Ayo kita angkat dia," Kata Neji. "Baik!" Balas Lee lalu membantu Neji mengangkat tubuh Tenten yang tengah pingsan.

Tenten pun di bawa ke rumah sakit.

-Di Dunia Lain-

**BUKK!**

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata sudah terjatuh di atas hamparan rumput hijau di wilayah puri tua para manusia rubah. "Hei, lihat! Itu kan manusia!" Seru Kushina bersemangat pada Minato sambil menunjuk Hinata.

"Iya. Bagaimana dia bisa memasuki wilayah kita?" Tanya Minato terkaget-kaget. "Hei, ini berarti sebuah ke untungan buat kita," Balas Kushina. "Maksudmu?" Tanya Minato tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku, gadis manusia itu bisa kita gunakan untuk mengalihkan Menma untuk ke luar dari kamarnya," Jawab Kushina dengan senang. "Oh, iya. Ayo kita lakukan sekarang juga!" Usul Minato lalu mereka berdua pun mengangkat tubuh Hinata.

Saat masuk ke rumah, tampak Kurama sedang melihat tuan besar dan nyonya besar rubah masuk membawa manusia. "Itu mau di apakan, Tuan?" Tanya Kurama kaget. "Untuk membuat Menma mau keluar dari kamarnya," Jelas Minato.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Minato pun mulai mengetuk pintu kamar Menma. "Menma, Ayah membawakan hadiah untukmu," Kata Minato. "Aku tidak mau hadiah dari Ayah!" Balas Menma dari dalam kamar. "Hei, hadiah yang Ayah berikan bukan sembarang hadiah. Dia seorang manusia, bergender perempuan, berkulit putih, bermata lavender, dan berambut indigo. Bagaimana pendapatmu?" Tanya Ayah.

**DEG!**

'_Itu kan, ciri-ciri Hinata-chan! Jangan sampai Ayah memakan tubuh Hinata-chan!_' Jerit Menma dalam hati.

**BRAK!**

Sesuai rencana Minato dan Kushina. Menma pun keluar dari kamarnya. "Mana?" Tanya Menma. "Hei, mandi dulu, setelah itu makan, baru Ayah berikan," Jelas Minato. "Huh!" Menma hanya menggerutu kesal.

Menma pun menuju ke kamar mandi dengan membawa jubah miliknya dan tentu saja celana hitam panjang miliknya. Selesai mandi, Menma makan dan segera menemui sang Ayah. "Ayah, mana gadis manusia yang ayah maksud?" Tanya Menma.

"Ini," Kata Minato menyerahkan tubuh Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri masih dalam keadaan pingsan. 'Di_-dia...benar-benar Hinata-chan!_' Batin Menma kaget.

Sang Ayah sudah memikirkan Menma akan menyantap gadis tersebut sampai perutnya kenyang. Tapi, mungkin hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi karena Menma langsung kembali ke kamarnya.

Minato hanya bengong di tengah-tengah ruangan keluarga. Di kamar, Menma meletakkan Hinata di atas kasur berwarna merah. 'Apa _benar ini Hinata-chan? Ah, mana aku peduli. Yang penting Hinata-chan hidup kembali._' Batin Menma senang.

-Bersambung-

* * *

Terima kasih untuk Kak Hayati Azkiya dan Comic Anime Lover's yang sudah memberi ulasan atau pun komentar pada cerita saya ini. Maaf kalau ceritanya pendek.


	3. Chapter 3

Maafkan Aku Hinata

Dari : Murasaki NoNameForMyAccount (Nabilah)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Saat masuk ke rumah, tampak Kurama sedang melihat tuan besar dan nyonya besar rubah masuk membawa manusia.

"Itu mau di apakan, Tuan?" Tanya Kurama kaget. "Untuk membuat Menma mau keluar dari kamarnya," Jelas Minato.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Minato pun mulai mengetuk pintu kamar Menma. "Menma, Ayah membawakan hadiah untukmu," Kata Minato.

"Aku tidak mau hadiah dari Ayah!" Balas Menma dari dalam kamar. "Hei, hadiah yang Ayah berikan bukan sembarang hadiah. Dia seorang manusia, bergender perempuan, berkulit putih, bermata lavender, dan berambut indigo. Bagaimana pendapatmu?" Tanya Ayah.

DEG!

'_Itu kan, ciri-ciri Hinata-chan! Jangan sampai Ayah memakan tubuh Hinata-chan!_' Jerit Menma dalam hati.

**BRAK!**

Sesuai rencana Minato dan Kushina. Menma pun keluar dari kamarnya. "Mana?" Tanya Menma.

"Hei, mandi dulu, setelah itu makan, baru Ayah berikan," Jelas Minato. "Huh!" Menma hanya menggerutu kesal.

Menma pun menuju ke kamar mandi dengan membawa jubah miliknya dan tentu saja celana hitam panjang miliknya.

Selesai mandi, Menma makan dan segera menemui sang Ayah. "Ayah, mana gadis manusia yang ayah maksud?" Tanya Menma.

"Ini," Kata Minato menyerahkan tubuh Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri masih dalam keadaan pingsan.

'Di_-dia...benar-benar Hinata-chan!_' Batin Menma kaget.

Sang Ayah sudah memikirkan Menma akan menyantap gadis tersebut sampai perutnya kenyang.

Tapi, mungkin hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi karena Menma langsung kembali ke kamarnya.

Minato hanya bengong di tengah-tengah ruangan keluarga. Di kamar, Menma meletakkan Hinata di atas kasur berwarna merah.

'_Apa_ _benar ini Hinata-chan? Ah, mana aku peduli. Yang penting Hinata-chan hidup kembali._' Batin Menma senang.

"Menma, kalau kau mau makan gadis itu, kau harus membagi dagingnya dengan Ibu, Ayah, dan juga Kurama!" Seru Kushina dari balik pintu.

"Aku tidak ingin memakan gadis ini, Ibu!" Tolak Menma.

"Kenapa begitu? Kan kita bisa menikmati daging gadis itu-" "Tidak!" Menma segera memotong pembicaraan Ibunya.

'_Ada apa dengan anak itu? Apa yang sedang pikirkannya?_' Batin Kushina heran.

Tiba-tiba kelopak mata Hinata terbuka secara perlahan. Menma langsung kaget dan fokus memandang ke arah mata Hinata.

'_Dimana aku? Eh? Tunggu, ada orang yang tengah menatapku. Eh?! Di-dia..._' Batin Hinata tak percaya dan sekaligus kaget.

"AAAA!" Jeritnya kaget dan ketakutan. "EH?!" Menma langsung terkesiap kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat tidurnya.

**BRAK!**

Pintu kamar Menma pun terbuka. Tampak Minato, Kushina, dan Kurama sudah memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Ada apa?! Kenapa kau beteriak?" Tanya Kushina. "Bu-bukan aku yang berteriak, Ibu!" Jawab Menma. "Lalu?" Tanya Kushina.

"Dia," Kata Menma menunjuk Hinata. Minato, Kushina dan Kurama pun memanng Hinata.

"A-aku ada dimana? Si-siapa kalian?" Tanya Hinata ketakutan sambil memojokkan dirinya di sudut tembok kamar Menma.

"Pssst... Minato," Bisik Kushina. "Apa?" Balas Minato. "Kupikir gadis itu mati. Tenyata masih hidup, ya?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ya," Jawab Minato singkat. "Kami keluarga rubah. Memangnya kenapa?" Kata Kushina menjawab pertanyaan Hinata tadi.

Ternyata perkataan Kushina membuat Hinata semakin ketakutan.

**BUK!**

Hinata pun kehilangan kesadarannya dengan cepat. "E-eh?!" Menma sangat kaget meihatnya.

"Dia pingsan lagi," Kata Kurama dengan nada polos. "Menma, kenapa kau sangat kaget melihat gadis itu pingsan?" Tanya Minato curiga.

"I-itu... kita bicarakan di luar saja Ayah," Pinta Menma. "Baiklah," Jawab Minato singkat.

Menma dan Minato pun berjalan keluar puri.

* * *

**-Di Luar Puri-**

"Menma, kenapa kau sangat kaget melihat gadis tadi pingsan?" Tanya Minato sekali lagi.

"Sebenarnya, aku kenal gadis itu, Ayah," Jawab Menma. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya kepada Ayah. Bagaimana bisa kau mengenal gadis itu?!" Tanya Minato kaget.

"Ayah jangan salah paham dulu. Aku mengenal gadis itu ketika aku ingin memakannya. Dia pernah tinggal di sekitar hutan dekat puri kita. Saat itu dia pendatang baru disini. Saat aku berencana untuk memakannya, dia tiba-tiba saja batuk. Ternyata dia mengidap paru-paru basah, " Jawab Menma.

"Selanjutnya?" Tanya Minato yang mulai penasaran dengan jawaban Menma.

"Selanjutnya, aku membawa dia ke rumahnya. Pada saat itu, aku tinggalkan saja dia sendirian. Akan tetapi, besok harinya aku mendapat kabar kalau dia sudah pindah ke kota untuk mengobati penyakitnya. Itu terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu dan sekarang dia sudah meninggal," Kata Menma dengan nada sedih.

"Kalau kau bilang dia sudah meninggal, kenapa gadis itu bisa hidup lagi?" Tanya Minato heran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Ayah," Jawab Menma. "Baik, kenapa kau tidak ingin memakan gadis itu?" Tanya Minato penasaran.

"Karena aku mencintainya, Ayah,"

**GUBRAK!**

"E-eh?! Ayah! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Menma kaget melihat Ayahnya terjatuh secara tiba-tiba.

Minato pun langsung berdiri sambil memegangi benjol yang muncdi kepala akibat terhentam keras dengan tanah.

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa kau susah-susah merencanakan untuk memakan gadis itu. Jika kau saja saat itu mencintainya?!" Tanya Minato.

"Baru sadar sekarang, Ayah," Terang Menma. "Kau itu hobi buat orang kaget, ya?" Tanya Ayahnya. "Hm... sebenarnya sih, iya," Jawab Menma asal.

BLETAK!

Menma pun mendapat jitakan oleh Minato. Baru pertama kali dalam se-umur hidupnya dia di jitak Ayahnya seperti ini. Biasanya yang memberi jitakan adalah Ibuya.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam rumah," Kata Minato kembali ke sifat lembutnya. "Baik, Ayah," Jawab Menma sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol karena habis di jitak oleh sang Ayah.

"Minato? Kenapa kepala Menma bisa benjol seperti ini?" Sru Kushina histeris sambil menyent benjolan di kepala Menma.

"Aduh! Sakit, Ibu! Jangan sentuh benjolnya!" Protes Menma kesakitan. Sedangkan Minato hanya terkikik geli.

"Minato? Kenapa kau malah terkikik geli seperti itu? Kutanya kenapa kepala Menma bisa benjol seperti ini?!" Seru Kushina.

Seruan Kushina membuat Minato terdiam. "Aku menjitaknya. Jadi kepalanya benjol seperti itu," Kata Minato dengan jujur.

"APA?!" Kushina berteriak tidak percaya. Minato dan Menma pun segera menutup telinga mereka dengan jari telunjuk.

-Bersambung-

* * *

Maaf kalau di chapter ini ceritanya pendek dan aneh. Soalnya, saya lagi kehabisan ide. Oh ya, terima kasih bagi yang sudah memberikan komentar atau pun membaca fic ini.

Kito Kiryu/Kitou : Sudah di lanjutkan. Tapi maaf kalau ceritanya kali ini jadi pendek.


End file.
